Love is Blind
by robotmonkeys
Summary: There is lust in the eyes but love in the heart. So when a blind man finds love, it must be true. But how true can love be for the runaway bartender and blind man? Follow Axel Love as he tries to find the true meaning of love and trust without his sight to guide him the way.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

Chapter 1

Axel Love

* * *

><p>My name is Axel Love. I was just riding the bus back to my hometown of Brickwood, Texas where my mother stays. I just got back from the war only four years ago but she still gets excited every time she sees me. She'll throw her arms around my neck and squeeze me to smithereens. I'll pat her back and murmur some words of embarrassment and eat whatever she puts in front of me.<p>

The bus stopped at its last stop to the gas station. The people started muttering words to their small children about how they needed to go potty and that they were almost home. I just smiled as I heard the children complain to their mothers but I didn't leave the bus with them.

"Hey Mister!"

I tilted my head towards the voice.

"Don't you have to go pee? You've been here sittin' an awful while."

The little girl's southern drawl was impressive. It pleases my ears to hear these words being spoken by a Texan; they sure do please me more than hearing words spoken by an Iraqi. All of those fearful cries you can't understand makes you feel like you really don't belong and you're really far from home.

"Do _you_ have to go to the restroom?"

"No, I peed last time because my momma told me to."

"Well that's good."

I smiled at the girl then turned to her mother.

"She has such a caring heart. Be careful, men tend to take it for granted."

"Yea, well, I can see. She says she already has five boyfriends at school. She's only in the first grade!"

I nodded slowly and sat back in my seat.

"Hey Mister!"

"Hm?"

"Where you goin'? It's almost the last stop and you haven't gotten off yet; me and Momma going to Ridge to see Granny. Where you headin'?"

The mother quietly hushed her daughter. "Mackenzie, you can't be buttin' in people's business! Now leave the man alone."

"I'm heading to Brickwood where _my _momma is."

"Hey Mister, I'm over here! What are you lookin' at all the way over there?"

"Mackenzie! Leave the man alone! Quit messin' with him!"

"But Momma, I don't know what he's looking at!"

I cleared my throat a little and tried to maintain a smile while I tried to figure out the direction of the voices. Well, she is a child; you can't expect them to stay in place for long.

"He's blind; you don't say that to a blind man."

"I didn't know that!"

"It's quite alright ma'am," I say trying to ease the girl's scolding. "My eyes get hurt easily but my feelings seem to be stronger than a headless roach."

She chuckled a bit and then we just sat in silence for a while. When the passengers got back from their bathroom break and the tank was filled, I placed the earphones back in my ear and kept listening to the audio book. I was well off to Brickwood.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the window and onto my neck so I had a small coat on the back of my head. Everybody probably looked at me weird but it was a habit I was grateful for learning back in Iraq. My skin doesn't really tolerate dessert sun very well. I wish I could see all of the astonishing tan lines my friends keep laughing about…<p>

"Hey Mister, the driver said that we're almost at Brickwood. Why does your momma live in the middle of nowhere? All I've been seeing is trees and cows!"

Her mother harshly whispered her name again to make her hush.

"My momma has been living in that same house ever since my daddy died when I was young. Even though the farm was meant for two people, she still worked it like there were two people. I don't want her to live out here, but she's an old stubborn woman."

"I want to own a farm! It looks like fun!"

"I wish it was. Some parts of farming are really disgusting."

"Like what?"

"You get to shovel cow poop and have bugs fly in your mouth!" I smiled amusingly when I heard the girl's sound of disgust.

"Eww! Farming is yucky!"

"But it's worthwhile."

The bus driver started yelling. "Brickwood! The last call for Brickwood!"

"Well, I better be goin' now. It was nice meeting you, little Mackenzie."

I grabbed my bag under the seat and felt around for my cane.

"Here you go, sir."

Someone placed it in my hand.

"Well thank you, I keep forgetting this thing faster than I lost my eyesight itself!"

I walked up to the front of the bus while dragging out my luggage behind me.

"Bye Mister!"

I waved in the direction of the voice and got off the bus. But I forgot one important thing.

"Wait, can you tell me which way is Love Street?"

The bus driver turned me in the right direction and I never turned back. I was just ready to be home. I know I got closer to Momma's house when I felt the round beneath me turn in to thick grass. Then there was a crunchy gravel sound and I knew to make a right to turn into the driveway. I kept walking up until I met the stairs to the porch and opened the screen door. I couldn't do this on my own; of course I had my rusty trusty cane with me.

As soon as one foot stepped through the door, Momma was already smothering me. "Oh Axel! I missed you so much! You should've called me when you were in town!"

"Now you know I don't have spare change for any pay phone, Momma."

"Oh darling!"

Just like always, her arms were around my neck about to squeeze my brain out.

"Quit it…you make me look like a momma's boy…"

"You _are_ your momma's boy!"

I sighed with a smile. "I bet you look the same every time I see you."

"Oh, don't you ever get tired of joking about yourself? When your little friend comes over here, I don't know whether to defend you or laugh along!"

"Demyx won't do no harm, Momma. I know he just be joking. I joke about his girlish ways and he jokes about my tan lines. The only time I need your defense is if someone tries to rob me…or punch me."

She sucked her teeth. "You don't need to be joking 'bout nothing! It should be a sensitive subject for you."

"I'm blind with honor of protecting my country. If I was blind because I saw your hooters, then it would be a sensitive subject!"

I howled with laughter until my dog, Truffles, got in it too. I could just feel Momma shaking her head at the both of us. She took my arm and led me to the table.

"C'mon Axel, I baked a small little pie just for you. I'm also entering the baking contest this year so I need you to taste them out for me."

"What kind of pie is it?"

"Your favorite: apple pie!"

I paused before I pulled out a chair. "Momma, now, you know you're cheating."

She paused too. "What? I don't sabotage other people's pies!"

"Every time you enter the baking contest, you get me to taste your apple pies because that's the only pie I'll be willing to taste. Then you pick the one I ate most of and you always win."

"Well that's not really my fault is it? You eat a whole pie, I win fifty dollars and a supply of apples for the pigs and I get to feed my baby. It's a win-win situation, right?"

"I guess so…" I sighed. "You need to quit livin' on this farm and go to an urban place, Momma. No one can help you with the farm work since Pop is gone and you getting older."

"What about yourself? You can't help me? Sometimes I wonder if you're really blind or just trying to get out of farm work. You joke about it but you want to be serious about it when it comes to this farm! Leave me be, Axel."

"Momma, I do feel bad about it but sometimes it's better to not see what you haven't seen in a long time. You wouldn't know whether to cry or walk away from it. I don't know which is worse…"

The oven door slammed and a new aroma filled the kitchen, swatting away the faint stench of dog. Momma was quiet for a while; I could almost feel her think. She walked over to the table in her slippers and pulled out a chair for herself. I just kept my eyes on the table even though we both know I had no idea what I was really looking at.

"The pie just needs to cool. I'll cut you a slice in a minute."

We sat in silence that whole twenty minutes just waiting on the next move. It the first time in a while I talked about him. I know Momma wanted me to forget him and in a way, I did. I never forgotten what he looked like, I treasure that image dearly. But I did forget his voice, our last words, his scent, his name… Momma most definitely wasn't going to tell me where he was even if it was my dying wish. We broke up when I left for Iraq; I didn't know if I was going to live or if he would've wanted to move on. It was the first I spoke of him in a while…

"You need to forget that boy, Axel. He wasn't good for you."

Knowing Momma, she was probably shaking her head and sipping her afternoon coffee. She always assumed that position when he was over.

"I know, Momma…"

"He didn't even send you a letter when you got back. He didn't even visit me to ask me about you. He just up and left."

"I know, Momma…"

Agreeing with Momma was about the best I could do now. I didn't really have much to say about the matter; no more than what I said before.

"I want you to marry a nice young woman who knows how to sneak past the closed door of church."

"I don't like churchwomen; they don't do anything but gossip about nothing."

"I saw a cute little blonde woman that lives up the street. She's new to this town and started a small farm for herself."

"That's good for her."

"I see her at church every Sunday at the nine o'clock service. She about your age too."

"I don't want no farming churchwoman!"

"Well you ain't about to find a farming church boy here!"

I heaved a frustrated sigh. This was exactly why she didn't like the last man I was with. She doesn't like me with a man at all. I understand that. Coming from a Christian background and upbringing, I would understand why she would be against it. Why be mad at someone who's following their Lord and who am I to argue against Him. We don't shun other people who follow their religious practices, so who are anybody to get mad at people who do. But that never stopped my Momma from loving me. Just because she may not like what I do, doesn't mean she'll stop loving me; she never gave up on me, she always paid attention to me, she always cared about me; even if I deserve the consequences, she was right beside me.

"At the end of the day, I just see what I think is best for my son, but if you have anything to change or add to it, just don't let me know."

"I know, Momma."

"Now, I think the pie is cooled off just enough…"

She slid out from under her chair and opened the drawer of knives. I could hear the knife scraping against the pie pan as she cut a slice. The plates rattled against one another as they were pulled from the cupboard and used to hold my slice of pie.

"Woo! Momma Love, just who I wanted to see!"

"Demyx, look who's here!"

The screen door burst open and heavy boots padded along the carpet. Momma placed the plate in front of my face and let the heat rise below my chin but my face retraced from the heat and turned to the door.

"Is that Axel Love? The one and only Axel Love?"

"Demyx!"

I tried to stand but it seems like he was closer than I thought. In no time, I was picked up and swirled around in the kitchen. He was dirty. Maybe it was because he just got through planting the flowers his momma wanted in the front yard and was coming here for my momma's pie. Momma told me that he was her pie tester while I was gone. I guess she didn't tell him this time. Maybe the reason why she wanted me to call before I got her is so she could tell him that he was unneeded. I know why Momma doesn't want him here now…he smelled like stinky socks and manure!

"Put me down Rickshaw! I ain't got time for your foolishness!"

"Is that a way to greet a man, the man that's been fed like a pig by your momma? I don't even like apple pie that much! She shoved them down my throat like she was feeding a horse!"

Momma pulled out a chair. "Oh hush you! I just needed to win last year because the apples cost me about a thumb!"

"I'm just kidding Momma Love," Demyx wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I just felt guilty after eat Axel's favorite pie without his permission."

I turned to him. "Are you gonna have a seat? Are you done for today?"

"No, I just smelt the pie and had a feeling. Actually, I was just about to get washed up. I and the fellas are going to a little alehouse down the road. You're welcome to come if you want!"

I turned to where I thought my mother was and gave her a shrug and a smile. "C'mon Momma, you know Demyx would look out for me on trips like this."

"You know I don't like none of those friends you got, Axel."

"Why are you being so stern with me today, huh? Did a skunk spray you? I just got back to my old stomping grounds and you won't even let me march a bit."

She sighed and stood from her chair. Demyx's arm left my shoulder but my mother's hands replaced the warmth on my cheeks.

"I love you, Axel Love. Make decisions your father would be proud of and don't get into trouble. Lord knows your father makes too much noise up there in Heaven when he sees you do crazy things out there. I want you back when the bar closes and don't bring a little miss back here!"

"I thought that's what you wanted." I smirked.

"You're forgetting the churchwoman requirement."

I shook my head. "I'll be back Momma and if I ain't, call Sheriff Jones…or just kill Demyx instead."

A little punch marked my arm.

"Alright Momma Love, don't worry, I'll protect your little sunshine. We'll be back, ya hear?"

"Alright boys…"

I pecked Momma on her cheek and grabbed my cane at the front door and followed Demyx to his house.

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Blind

Chapter 2

The Midnight Walker

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Love, you keep telling me nothing has changed when something has obviously had! You used to love going out to bars 'n stuff like this!"<p>

"Momma has me thinking too much to want to drink. How about you just put me in a corner and go have yourself some fun?"

"Aw, you ain't gotta be so glum about everything! Momma Love just wants you to marry a nice church girl with a little backbone."

"Yeah, that's hard to do when I only like the back_side."_

Demyx looped his arm around mine as we continued to walk down the gravel path. I didn't have to use my cane much with him beside me. Even though it didn't make a difference, I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, allowing the breeze to wave past my nose. It smelled like home: sweet manure and grass.

"Yeah, I forgot about that… Be honest with me, have you ever…?"

His voice faded away just as a gust of wind filled my ears. Either that or he cut his sentence off short. He let go of my arm but stilled me with my wrist.

"I have to know Axel; I can't keep livin' like this anymore!"

I stood clueless for a split second. "Now come on Demyx, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You know what I said Axel."

His voice grew stern. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about and in the state he was in, I would hate to get a whooping for not knowing.

"Come on, let's go. You wanna see the old me? I'll let you see the old me. Where were we heading anyway? Just down this road here?"

I used my cane this time since I knew Demyx wasn't close to me. I tilted my head back to enjoy the wind again but a cold hand twisted my wrist.

"Now look here Axel, you know what the hell I'm talking about! I hate how I have to shout it out to you, but you know I know what you're doing."

"Demyx, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting stupid?"

I don't like that word, especially since I'm blind. I know I didn't do so great in school, but I was amazing at other things. I did some things on the farm that other kids were no good for. I'm not in to books and stuff but I'm most certainly not in the idiot category.

"Where is this coming from?" I felt around his face. "Demyx?"

He sighed. "Haven't I been obvious? You mean you really don't know? How much I… Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"No, you've been persistent this whole time and now when you finally have the chance to tell me something, you're as patient as a cow?"

"I didn't know you didn't know."

"What did you not know that I didn't know?"

"That I…I have feelings for you, Love. And now that you're back, back home, I just thought you should know…"

Knowing Demyx, he's probably blushing his face off. Most likely he could be standing there with his head down and his hands behind his back with one foot kicking up some rocks or something. He loved to talk but he didn't like to tell. That's when I felt warm once cold hands on either side of my shoulders.

"I mean it."

A moment more of the awkward silence would've killed every mood in my body. I cracked a smile trying to alleviate the joke.

"Did you visit this bar earlier today? You sound weird."

The warmth of the hands quickly left my shoulders. He was probably blushing with tears. I could hear him choke up; I knew his mood changed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're here, that's all. Just keep heading down this road, we'll drink it off."

I widened my smile. "That'a boy."

Clinks and clanks came from beer mugs and cheers. The place was humming with small conversations and the soft Luke Bryan playing through the stereos. Demyx led me to a table that already had some company.

"What took you so long, Dem? You had us waiting!"

"Sorry guys, we had a, uh, little hold up…"

"Well my, my, if it isn't Axel Love! How are you holdin' up, son?"

I knew that voice anywhere. It was the ol' codger, Xigbar. He embraced me in a tight hug then pulled out my chair so I could have a seat. I put my shades on before I lifted my head from the table.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing far better than you, boy! I want you to meet my new wife, Kennedy."

"Hello Kennedy, I'm Axel Love."

"Nice to meet you Axel. I hear people call you Love around here; mind if I do?"

"Of course not, ma'am. Just don't steal from me when I'm not looking."

A chuckle came from Xigbar.

"Yep, always joking 'bout that. Your mother almost beat me silly when I joke about it."

"You know Momma; I'm her baby."

The music started to play a slow song; something about feelings or what not. I thought about Demyx. I didn't feel him near me so must've sat across from me. I love him, I do, but I'm not in love with him. I treat him like he's my brother, I know him like a cousin, and yet now, I hate him with a passion. Well, I don't despise him but now that I know what he thought I knew, I feel like we lost a brotherhood; I feel like I'm meeting him all over again as a new person. I felt uncomfortable and I'm sure he did too but I don't want to talk about it with nobody.

"Hey, come over here!"

Xigbar's shout snapped me out of focus.

"What do you need, Xigbar?"

That was one hell of an accent. It was thick country and I liked the voice. I'm not jumpin' to woo but if I were to settle, this person would be my standard. I can imagine long, slim legs with a honey nut glaze of tan and a tight waist with set hips. The person sounded cute especially since I can fantasize what they would be like.

"I need four more beers: one for these two and two for me."

"Don't you think you had enough to drink? Why do you have to call me over here all the time?"

"I want you to meet my dear friends: Demyx and Love, Axel Love."

"Hi, how y'all doin'?"

The waitress must've extended a hand that I didn't shake because Xigbar replied:

"He's not into hands all that much…"

"I'm sorry. Well I'll get these two a drink but I'm going to hold off on yours for a bit. You come here every day!"

"I had to celebrate my honeymoon somewhere?"

"Here? For eight weeks?"

"Go get the beers darlin'."

Kennedy said a few words and the other two laughed. I just kept my hand steady on my cane.

"So Love, you think I still look the same?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully."

"You'll be surprised when I tell you that I'm _almost_ like you."

I tilted my head in question. "You got drafted?"

"No silly! My hair is still black down my back, I still wear the same boots, I've gotten deathly thin—"

"That's because you come here every day."

Xigbar cleared his throat. Soft clanks landed on the table as the waitress set them down. She set mine in front of me then patted my back and left…I guess. There were too many people in here for me to get a sense of someone's presence.

"Anyway, I'm still thin but guess which socket holds my only eye?"

I almost choked on my swig of beer. "Shoot a good horse you gotta be lyin'!"

"Naw! It happened here! I threatened to sue! That's the only reason why I can get beer like I'm at a creek!"

Demyx's voice piped up. "You were always no good at bars."

"Eh, some guy kept trying to grind on Kennedy. Everyone knew I loved this woman. I let it go on for a while, you know, drinking was only going to make me stronger, then I went up to the man and demanded a fight! That's when the ol' goose broke a bottle a jabbed me right in my eye. You can feel my patch if you like."

My hand reached out for his face and he placed my fingers over his eye, well, missing eye. The patch, that is.

"You know Xigbar, if these simpleminded folk did understand law, they wouldn't have cared two cents for you. You initiated the attack and that's what you got."

"Hmph, and here I thought it would bring us closer…"

Demyx muttered something then got up to leave.

"Axel, do you want to go home with me now? It's getting late. You know your momma; you're her baby."

"I think I can handle him," Xigbar intruded. "Why don't you just take Kennedy home? I know she's sick of this place. After all, we have been here eight weeks!"

The table felt empty but it felt full again when Xigbar put his arm around my shoulders.

"Now, you know how your momma is; she's always talking about your love life."

I stiffened. Does he know about Demyx?

"I know what you like Axel; you don't like these little girls runnin' around here. You like—"

"No need to say it."

He paused. "Right, there isn't. There was supposed to be more people here but I told them not to come. You weren't going to be here long anyway."

"Where are you getting at? I should've gone home with Demyx!"

"Whoa there, I don't think you would want to!"

Xigbar leaned close to my ear. "The waiter that tended to this table, he's the one you should try to catch at midnight. He's no hooker but he likes the same things you do. I know you, Axel."

"He?"

"Couldn't you hear the bass in his voice?"

"Xigbar, I don't know what you take me for, but I don't indulge myself in hookers! My momma raised me right, I grew crooked, but right. I don't pay for lust and it's not right to lust at all! You think just because I like…others that I like everything and everybody? I'm no slut myself! You don't know me one tad bit!"

"He's blonde."

"So?"

"Petite."

"And?"

"Blue eyes, huge baby blues."

"Your point?"

"Slim."

"…"

"Tan, toned, big smile, white teeth, bubble ass, and likes it there too. I know you, Axel Love. To be honest he almost looks like that other guy you've been with. What was his name? C—"

"Shut up! I'm going home!"

"He works here from noon to ten! You better be ready for midnight!"

He kept shouting as I walked away. I kept my head down and exited the bar. The cool air was refreshing; much more refreshing than the heat that slapped to my cheeks at every word he said. Goddesses, nothing sounded wrong, sure, but I didn't want to tonight. I'm not hungry for flesh. Leave me be.

"Oh? What happened to your friend? I thought you said he would be coming with me tonight?"

"You just wait; I know what I'm doing."

"You're not my pimp, Xigbar. I know what the hell both of us are doing."

"I know you, Roxas, I know."

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Blind

Chapter 3

Roxas Malark

* * *

><p>A few moans escaped from me as some stranger started to kiss my neck. I had my eyes on him for a while. His body was nice from all of his farm work and his hair always smelled clean. He was tall but was in even form and his legs, oh, such gorgeous thighs…<p>

"You're moanin' but I haven't even got to you yet."

"For you, it won't take much to get there."

We were just kissing outside at the back of the bar. My shift was over so I went out shamelessly searching for this…man to be working late on his fields. I didn't even know his name, what shame. He pushed me onto the barn wall and snaked his hands up my shirt. Surprisingly for a former barn, the bar never smelt like one. I insisted we went somewhere clean.

"You got any protection?"

"Only a Cross." I smirked.

"T-That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Where are we going to do this?"

"What's wrong with right here?"

"We can't just fuck at the back of a bar. How about inside or…somewhere more private?"

It only took a few minutes to get the ball rolling. We didn't have to worry about on-lookers, the bar was almost closing with only two people still sitting there and spilling their sorrows to the bartender. I had him wrapped in my thighs and heeding my every order.

"Ah, faster, harder, c'mon!"

His thrusts became more precise and his angle was perfect for that one spot…

"Oh, yes!"

"You like that?"

"Yeah, just like that!"

By the time we were done, we left the backroom a hot jizzy mess. He slumped over me and kissed my shoulder while I lit a smoke.

"You never told me your name." I puffed.

"Well that says a lot about you; screwing someone without knowing who they are."

"Well it says a lot about you. Your momma ever taught you how to greet somebody?"

"I don't think I want you to know my name. Who knows what kind of rumors you spread…"

"Honey, it's not that hard to point a finger either."

"M-My name's Kyle."

"Well thank you Kyle, tonight was fun."

I sat up causing him to do the same. I threw a box of tissues at him and tugged on my jeans.

"I don't work day shift, I like to work when I have to so if you don't mind…"

He glanced at all of the release on the small table.

"Wait—"

With a puff of smoke, I was gone.

* * *

><p>"Axel, come taste some of this!"<p>

I was sleeping in from last night. Hopefully the pillow swallowed some of the bad thoughts running through my mind lately. But I already smelt the hot fumes of cooking; surely it's another one of Momma's apple pies.

"Axel, get down here!"

I threw on some sweatpants that I laid out on the bed last night before I went out. I still wore the shirt from last night; it's probably the reason why the pillow didn't soak up anything. That's when I heard Momma marching up the stairs with her slippers on. I could tell because of the quiet slap they made on the wood.

"Wake up young man! I need you to taste these pies!"

"Why are you cooking so early in the mornin'?" I asked groggily.

"The contest is tomorrow so I need the best advice. We also need to talk about some things."

"Like what?" I turned over in the covers and snuggled into the pillows praying they could take my troubles away.

"Like what happened at the bar? Who did you meet? What did you see? What did you do? Those kinds of things."

With that, she was gone. I got up and grabbed my cane then shuffled to the door. I felt each step with my cane, trusting it before my feet. Thankfully Momma was there at the bottom of the steps to help lead me to the table. I did how I always did: sat there and ate whatever was set in front of me.

"You know, you ain't getting any younger. I want you to find someone to pass these genes to."

"I know, Momma."

Oh, and agree to anything she says.

"So what happened at that bar? You didn't run into no hussy did you?"

"No, Momma."

"Alrigh'… How's Demyx? He didn't come see me this mornin'."

"He's fine, Momma."

I just sat there with my chin in my palm and my eyelids fluttering every few seconds to not be rude and act like I was falling asleep.

"I heard…that…you and Demyx had a little problem."

The sink water started to run and pots and pans in the sink started to clatter.

"We're fine, Momma."

"That's not what I heard."

"Well, someone told you that Pop was dead. You heard that three times before he finally did die."

"I trust my rumors."

"_Your_ rumors?"

"Well, my rumor people."

"Rumor people? As in like some church gang full of women talking about other ladies' hats 'n stuff?"

"Axel Love, don't try to pluck my feathers today. Don't catch an attitude because—"

"That's how you catch a whoopin' faster." I recited lazily. "I know, I know."

"What happened between you two? You know Sora— er, _somebody_ saw you two out there fussin'."

I rolled my eyes. Oh how dizzy I would've been if all Momma talked about was Sora! That guy cried at _every single little thing_ that happened to him! He cried so hard one time that he stayed over at our house for two weeks because he 'bout nearly collapsed a lung! You know, from awful asthma stuff?

"We weren't fussin', Momma."

She stopped scrubbing the dishes. That's when I felt a dish rag hit my face.

"Hush all that! Wake up, boy! I know you lying!"

"Momma! Will you quit prying? Ain't anything happened! He said he liked me BUT IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Who are you raising your voice to?!"

I covered my face with my hands and leaned back with a frustrated sigh. "You're not listening to me! Everything I say is wrong! Can't nothing please you! I'm a grown man, I didn't come here to stay; I came to visit! I don't live with you so I don't need you in my business all the time! I barely been here for one day and here you are doggin' up a lamb! Nothing happened last night, I didn't have sex with anybody, Demyx has a farm to attend to, I didn't drink much, and I don't want no church woman!"

It was an eerie quiet in the kitchen. Knowing Momma, her face is probably red as a beet and her lips are screwed up tight. She probably had her hand on her hip with another dishrag in her hand ready to sting my face. So I just kept my face covered behind my hands, silently weeping on the inside. Momma doesn't take men yelling at her. I've seen Pop catch the beat down a few times for yelling at Momma. I sighed.

"Look, Momma—"

_PAP!_

A hard slap landed on my cheek and left a sting.

"No, you look _here_, boy! I'm your momma and I'll be damned if I don't take care of this family situation concerning _you_. You're _blind_, Axel Love. You don't have anybody in this world but me and Jesus! Your father is dead and gone and thank goodness he is because if he found out you were gay, you couldn't even come down to visit—hell, you wouldn't be able to call this house! I'm being patient, I'm being kind, and I'm most definitely handling this better than your father _ever_ would!"

I held my head down with my hand still on my cheek. Momma's hot presence let me know that she was still lecturing me and it would be a while before I'm off the hook.

"You're not gay, Axel Love, you're just not!"

"What if I am?" I murmur.

"I would rather you be with nobody than to be with just anybody."

"What if they aren't just anybody? What if they're the love of my life?" I raised my voice a little higher. The sting started to numb down but the thought of it happening again made it linger longer.

"Then they better be able to get pregnant."

I felt her walk away and I removed my hand from my face. My pout lessened as I sat there a little longer.

"I know, Momma."

After eating all the pies in silence…and loneliness, I grabbed my cane by the door and walked down a gravel path. The sweet scent of grass drowned out the thoughts of this morning and refreshed my mind with Pop. I miss him so much but he was an ol' cruel man. He was one of those men who would shoot a horse because it lost a tooth.

He would say, "It ain't no good if a horse can't chew. Yer mother went out an' bought all these apples and we ain't got no place for 'em!"

Just a cruel old man.

"Hey Axel…"

My body turned to the voice.

"Well, if it isn't Demyx!"

Rickshaw was just making his way down the road, I suppose. His breathing was labored so he was either carrying soil or he's about to go take a break from the farm.

"Yeah, hey Love, um… I just wanted to tell you that last night—"

"No need to say a word."

"No, this _does_ have to be said…"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

My smile fell.

"I'm not saying to go elope with me but I do want you to try me out. I'm good at stuff like this! I won't disappoint you; I know how to keep things secret!"

"Look Demyx, I don't want to disappoint _you _but, I don't view you as a lover—"

"I can do anything, Axel."

He sounded desperate. I just wanted to continue walking to where I was going but I couldn't find the nerve to turn my back on my best friend who was like a brother to me. His voice was hushed now.

"I can please you, Axel."

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I view that as incest."

"Why? You mean to tell me that you haven't even looked at me sexually?" He got closer to me. "Did you…did you forget what I looked like?"

I shivered a bit as his knee bumped mine and my breath grew slower in attempts to relax. Weren't we in the middle of the street?

"Where am I, Demyx?" My tone was serious and I knew my back was inches away from something.

It took him some time to respond but I take it that he was just as confused as I was. "You're at the back of my barn…"

My heart disappeared for a second. "Shit…"

"Axel, I promise, if you give me a chance, I promise you'll love me. I wanna be with you; I _have_ to be with you. You don't understand the ache in my heart whenever I see you. I've been longing for you since I could imagine."

"Aw, Demyx, get off of me." I gently shoved him and he stumbled back. "I don't want to date you, Demyx."

"Even if you just want sex, I—"

"NO! I don't want anything from you! Now just leave me be!"

The grass didn't have much of a sweet scent anymore. The sky turned gray. I'm sorry Demyx, but I don't want Momma to hate you. I don't want anyone to hate you. That whole afternoon I was wondering around the roads trying to get to that bar from last night. A drink was a very necessary substance that I needed right now. Finally, Sora led me to the bar or at least he walked me to it.

"I don't go to places with alcohol. That stuff had my daddy rotten for eighteen years of my life so it's not something I wanna see anymore. Oops, I mean…"

"I was born with vision; I had it my whole life. I know what things look like."

"I know but you see…"

"No I don't, and I can't."

He groaned. "This is why I can't talk to you! You always have to make me listen to my own stupid mouth!"

"Let's be a pair! You'll be deaf and I'll be blind!"

I laughed a bit but he only sighed.

"The bar's straight ahead, Love."

"Thank you!"

The place was still buzzing at this time of day. It was probably because everyone was just getting done with their chores.

"Hey you!"

I put my shades on.

"We met last night. I was your bartender."

"Oh, well, hello. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Aren't you gonna shake my hand? Or are you still having a problem with hands?"

"Sorry." I awkwardly extended out my hand and he took it in his. "Is Xigbar still around?"

"Naw, he only comes here when I'm on duty."

"So why are you here then?"

"Um… I had to clean up some stuff from last night. _Obviously_, the person who I trusted the cleanup to didn't to a very…_good job_."

I grunted. "No one likes to work when they're not on the job."

The bartender gasped and clapped his hands together. "That's what I said to him!"

He looped my arm in his and led me to a table. I leaned my cane on the table and sat down. A woman's soft voice was playing through the stereo and low conversations happened at the bar.

"I need a drink."

"Sorry sugar plum, no hard liquor till eight. So tell me about yourself. Xigbar already told me that you're blind."

"He always has a mouth full of somethin' to tell somebody…"

"I'm sorry?"

The song went off and played some other country song. People cheered when the first notes started to play and they went to go dance.

"Nothing."

"Tell me about yourself! I need to know about this hero everyone calls Axel Love! I heard that your momma's going to be entering in the baking contest!"

"She entered that every year ever since the 80s. Are you new here? My momma is pretty famous for her pies."

"I am new here."

"From where?"

"Alabama. Small town though. It's so small that they recently named it Bucksville five years ago."

"Bucksville? I never heard of it."

"Oh yeah? But ask anyone up north about Brickwood, Texas. I bet they can tell you all about it."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you're right. Brickwood isn't exactly a place that deserves a dot on a map. But with that being said, what brought you down here?"

"No one was pleasing me so I had to move."

But how? My mind went back to the things Xigbar said last night. Blonde, petite, blue eyes, tight body, smile, skin, and everything else was just floating through my mind. Who wouldn't please him? I know I would.

"Pleasing you?"

"Yeah, Daddy was mad at me, Momma was pissed all the time, I went to live with my aunt in North Carolina but she was going through a tough time so I left. I wasn't happy and I wasn't pleased so I just moved down here. What about yourself?"

"I was born here. But then I left for war and I'm just visiting my momma."

"That's it?" The other snorted. "Here I am with some wandering glued to my heels and you had the luxury of living here your whole life. That's special, Axel Love."

"Aw, ain't nothin' special 'bout this place. Everybody knows you and once you get a reputation, it's hard to shake it off."

"I think my reputation is just fine."

There was a pause.

"D-Do you have a reputation?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Well, I better not have one or my momma will shoot through the roof."

"Why? You a Momma's Boy?"

"That's my other nickname."

"How about being called Grown Man instead of a boy? Wouldn't you like that?"

His hands fiddled with mine but I couldn't move them away. He had smooth hands and soft fingers. They were long and slim making his palms small and flat. They felt cool against mine and I could barely control myself to put them in my lap.

I cannot possibly be getting excited this easily! _He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly! He's ugly!_

"I do consider myself a man… but I don't mind being called Momma's Boy."

"Ow, ow, ow, _baby_," He whined in a puppy voice. "You better quit living with mommy!"

"Do you just bartend? There has to be something else you do to make ends meet…"

"I'm sorry, hun, but I don't cuddle with boys."

"Pardon?"

"Didn't you want a drink?"

Coolness left my hands and a chair scraping against wood floors snapped me out of my mood.

"I'm on shift now. And what would you like to drink?"

My nails dug into my palms. "I just need a drink…"

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Blind

Chapter 4

Facing Love

* * *

><p>The sun crept through the blinds to shed a little light on the situation I was in. My head was laying on yet another person's chest and I was once again naked in someone's bed. I saw the light through my lids but I didn't want to wake up yet, I liked this feeling. Their arm was around my waist with their hand on my hip and my hand was on their chest. It was warm, very warm. Why leave?<p>

"Oh, what a night…"

The person groaned and stretched causing my head to rise.

"G'mornin'." He said to me.

"Hello, sunshine." I replied. I finally opened my eyes to this blonde man looking back down at me with a hint of sadness on his face. "What's the matter, hun?"

"Nothing, I just…I don't remember last night at all."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did we…?"

"Yes, and you loved it!" I kissed his chest but that wasn't reassuring enough. He sat up.

"You…you can't tell anyone about this…"

I snorted. "What's with this town and sucking dick behind closed doors? Either you do or you don't!" I lit a smoke as I made my exit.

"I don't have to pay you or anything right?"

"Ha! No, I'm not a prostitute."

My legs were sticky with a slight sheen of sweat which made it very difficult to put my jeans back on. He still sat in his bed like a lost child, looking at the littered clothes on the floor.

"What's your name?"

Ugh, this is what I get for sleeping in: a-after-one-night-stand conversation.

"Um…" I stuttered. "How about you just call me Bill?"

"I know that's not your name."

"Well, what's yours?"

"You were our waiter at the bar. R-Ro—? Ry—? Look, just don't tell Axel or Momma Love about me—about this."

"Alright, thanks and bye!"

"Ron? Ryder? Rox? R-Roxas!"

With a puff of smoke, I was gone.

* * *

><p>I had the cane in my hand; the man left it there last night. I had to walk him home since he was scared of ending up lost. I was expecting to share the night with him but he insisted I went home. That's when disappointment started to sink in but I knew there would be other people I could sleep with. I did it just so I could sleep in a bed and then I would drink at the bar then start working. But sex was almost a job in itself.<p>

My knuckles scraped against the metal door. There was already shouting going on inside but it stopped when I made the noise. Heavy footsteps approached the door and it yanked open to show an angry face.

"Who are you? No, I don't want your pamphlet; we go to the same church!"

"Ah, excuse me ma'am. I—"

"You know what? I'm leaving!"

A manly voice came from the background. I hoped it was him because I wanted to get out and head to the bar as fast as I could.

"You ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Yes I am!"

The voice drew closer to the door and what a pleasant sight: one furious red head and his plump momma going at each other's throats in the doorway. He wore pants today which were better than the bum-like sweatpants he had on yesterday and he was wearing a different shirt. I liked his cut jeans and orange tank top. It suited him.

"I can't stand you in my business all the time! Don't expect me to be back here tonight!"

"Are you running off with this little boy?"

"Sure, I don't care! Just as long as I don't have to hear your whining!"

Axel Love marched down the steps toward me.

"Here's your cane."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. He leaned down to quietly whisper in my ear.

"Take me to the bar, will ya?"

Seeing that his momma already didn't like me, I looped my arm in his for more hate effect. It worked just like everything I put my mind to does.

"So, what's the problem with you and Momma Love?"

"Just the same ol' shit she's been bitchin' 'bout for years."

"Your blindness?"

"No, walking like this; arm and arm with a man."

"Oh, one of _those_ mommas…"

"I just want her to get out of my face."

We kept walking to the bar and on the way we stopped to pet some horses and dogs and stuff. He genuinely cared for animals and was a bit flabbergasted that I didn't. I was more of a person to eat them? Either way, he said that he wanted to start riding horses again but his blindness makes it tricky.

"How long were you in the military?"

"Ever since I got out of school up until four years ago. I would've been still in it if I didn't lose my vision. Now I just get disability checks and live in Georgia."

"What happened? You don't still have memories of it, do you?"

"Eh, just optic nerve damage from a brain injury. Chucks of soil and debris can cause any man to suffer."

I nodded but still walked slow. I wasn't in a rush to go anywhere with this guy and I most certainly didn't want to have sex with him. I haven't told him what I looked like and he probably doesn't need any more disputes with his momma.

"Wait, four years ago? How old are you now? We can't possibly be in different age groups; we look like we went to high school together."

"I'm twenty seven. You?"

Great peach cobbler, this man was old! Well, very well older than me.

"I'm just twenty."

"And you work at the bar? You can't even drink!"

"So? Ask that slutty neighbor of yours if she's old enough to roll in sheets!"

"My neighbor?"

"Yeah, the little blonde one that always goes to church on Sunday at nine."

He groaned and threw his head back. "That's the one Momma wants me to go out with."

I giggled. "Aw, it'll be fun. Your momma just wants kids to help her on the farm…"

I slowed my walking even slower than what I was already going so it was more like we had stopped. Everyone was outside the bar today; everyone that I had used their bed for sex and sleep. I made a nervous laugh and Axel seemed to have noticed.

"Are we here already? Why aren't we going inside?"

"Um…" I tried to look for something to say to cover my reason for just wanting to run and cry. "I thought you would put your shades on first. They can be tricky once you're inside."

"Uh, alrigh'…"

That only gave me a second of time. There were motorcycles and cigarettes and four-wheelers lined up in the front of the bar. The hot gravel kicked up every time someone reeled up their motor. I don't know what they wanted; I didn't charge money for anything.

"Are we still not going in? Is it closed?"

"Naw, son, but tell yer little buddy over there to close his _legs_!"

Ugh, it was that fucking gay _bear_ that I had to _roll_—legitimately _roll—_off me when he was done with his business. I didn't like his bed anyway; couldn't even stay on it because he was so fucking huge. He had a wife and three sons and I guess someone found out.

"Pardon?"

"Look here Axel Love, we made mistakes, we know it, but we made them with our eyes open and we were drunk. But you, we can't let you make the same mistake by sleeping with that boy there."

Great, now even the tractor rider was here. He had a girlfriend and a two year old daughter. Just about all of these men were in relationships with women and had children. My face grew red as pig blood when Axel undid our arms. The men on their bikes smiled and nodded at him but still glared at me. Axel was a nice guy and even I have more integrity than to sleep with a blind man for a bed. My hands stayed loose by my sides and my head hung a bit low. Goodness did I feel ashamed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but me and this young man were going to have a drink."

"Did he drug you already?"

Kyle! You lyin' snake of a bitch! Nobody drugged you; you did it on your own!

"We're tellin' you Love, this man ain't safe."

Women, a whole bunch of women fled the bar to come greet me with their snarls.

"Well if it isn't the whore of a man…" One blonde woman growled.

"Hello, you must be Kyle's girl. The one with the bad feet?"

"And what do you know of me, you _slut_?"

I smirked and held my head up and puffed out my chest. I spin around slowly.

"You see this? Do you see these legs and this perk ass? All y'alls men liked it. Why be mad at me when you can be mad at the person who had the most fun? You slacked up, basic, non-blonde, wannabe Britney, low life, _swine_, don't understand why you're mad at me. You're mad because your man came to me, not you, for something legendary. He came on me too. So hate; go hate with your bitchin' selves while I treat this man to a drink."

Kyle's girlfriend gawked at me disgustedly but at least I left her speechless.

"Maybe with your mouth open like that, Kyle can stop asking me for head and finally go to you for once. Glad to know you're catching on." I smiled mockingly and looped my arm back in Axel Love's.

But he pulled away…? Why?

"Is what they're sayin' true? Did you really sleep with all of them?"

If only he could see the struggle on my face, he would've believed me.

"It wasn't like I drugged them or anything! I—you have to believe me!"

He shook his head. "Was I next?"

Before I could answer, Kyle's girl was already coming for me with a beer bottle. Thank goodness I reacted in time or my head'll be in two! She kept swinging for me and I just kept dodging and running. All the men cheered and so did the women. More women came for me as soon as this bumpkin had a hold of my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man wrap an arm around Axel Love's shoulders.

"He needed a beat down. We were forgiven of our past and now it's our job to save you from yours. We're lookin' out f' ya, Love."

These girls had me down and beat but I had at least three hair extensions in one hand and about everybody else in the other. We were all on the ground rolling around in rocks; sometimes the rocks did me more damage than a broken nail but my adrenaline was kicked far too high.

"STOP IT! STOP ALL THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The girls slowed down but they still didn't get off of me. Bitch and slut were being screamed almost every second but it was still no different than high school; I tolerated this once.

"Get off of him!"

The girls started to complain as they were hit multiple times in the back with a cane.

"I said get off of him!"

The men started to rile up their vehicles to either punch Axel Love or to grab their women but I was just glad that I could breathe again and the sharp pain in my ribs was only temporary.

"The fuck are you doin', Love?!"

I smirked. "Even girls want to tap this ass…" I murmured.

A hand extended out to me but I was temporarily blinded by the dust in my eye. His face grew worried as if he felt like an idiot for reaching down in the wrong place but he wasn't. He was right above me and his hand was a bit off to the side of my head.

"You…you alright? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I just…"

I took his hand in mine and he pulled me up slowly. There were loud conversations going on around us and the enemy was split into two groups: mad hens and not-so-hung mustangs. I looked over the crowd as I wiped the blood from my chin.

"Axel, this guy is just trying to fuck you!"

"So what? Weren't you just trying to fuck him too?! Do you really think I want you to kill him right here, right now, just so he won't go into that bar with me? If you know anything, you'd know that I hate killing. You bastards are just as worse as he is!"

A low voice came from the back. "We were just trying to protect you, Love."

Two big hands rested on my shoulders; a face etched with concern.

"Are you okay? You're not nauseous or anything, right?"

"I'm fine." I turned to the women. "It's just that whoever the fuck bit me, I'm getting my rabies shot and you should probably get tested too. Since I'm such a fucking walking sperm bank…"

"No one touch him! He's mine now and no one can touch him. And if he tells me that you are, I just might have to kill you…"

He turned around to go back up the road but when I looked back, Demyx was in the crowd; separate from the angry men. The cane stabbed the gravel with each step and the other free hand was gripped tightly around my arm. He dragged me along up the road and I almost had to trot to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to take you to the creek."

"Well just take a left and keep straight…"

I had my head down. Even though he was blind, I still felt like he could see the guilt sketched in my eyes. I wanted him to know that he wasn't next; I wouldn't even put him on the list. The pain in my chest was growing heavy which caused me to have labored breath. The walk was silent and his grip eased on my arm. It was only five more minutes of walking that we finally heard the rushing waters and the sound of the mushy sward. We sat down near the bank; he played with a rock in his hands while I examined my wounds.

I huffed a laugh. "I'm yours now, huh? What's that supposed to mean…?"

He shrugged. "If I say that then people would leave you alone…hopefully."

"Look, I wasn't going to drug you, okay? I didn't drug anyone there. I work until midnight in that bar and those guys…come late to sleep with me. That's all that happens."

My face was burning up and I almost choked on every word; it was like a frog was in my throat makin' mucus.

"I believe you. This town is infamous for stuff like this. But why do you do it? Don't you have a place to stay?"

I raised my knees to my chin a shook my head that was full of tears. I felt so embarrassed and betrayed by all these guys, as weird as it may sound. I knew they had families and I didn't want to break them up so I never told anyone. But I never expected them to turn on me, it's not like I sent a letter or anything. They thought I had nothing to lose since I sleep around but underneath this skin, I have an ego, just like any other man.

"Well, dontcha?"

I shook my head again and sniffed. "No. I don't want no farm, I just want a house."

"You came here with nothin'?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a nickel to my name."

He turned to me; his blind eyes steady on my knees.

"I came here with nothin' too… All I have is a suitcase and my cane. I just came to see Momma and she's obviously doin' fine so I was thinking that maybe we could just…leave."

Tears were still down my face and my nose became stuffier. "What?"

"Let's leave this shit town. I'm sick of Momma and if I don't leave without you, you might end up dead. Your reputation here, it's hard to change."

I nodded to what I remember of that night at the bar.

"What about your Momma?"

"Who gives a fuck anymore about Momma?"

"Obviously not you."

"Exactly. She's just so stubborn sometimes, I can't take it anymore. I love her but I only need to see her for a couple of hours; I don't know what I was thinking when I was considering staying for a whole week. I'm ready to ditch."

"Where do we go? I have a couple of bucks but it's not like a grand or anything."

"We can stay at a hotel."

"In Texas?"

"Why not?"

"I was thinking that you'd wanna go back to Georgia. What about your house there?"

"I have a roommate; he can keep it."

"Why did you stop that fight? There must be a reason why you wanted me to live." I leaned closer to him with a cocked brow. "Did _you want_ sex?"

He shrugged again. "One: they were going to kill you. Two: you were going to die. And three: it seems like this place isn't where we should be right now; we're both sick of it."

My heart started to flutter and my eyes began to mist. I couldn't trust this man but he should have the most trust issues out of the both of us. Staying in a hotel, running from Momma Love, traveling with this man, I was ready for it. But now, I couldn't focus on a relationship; I just had to use him for a bus ticket and maybe we can go separate ways. He was right; I do need to get out of here.

"I'll walk you home so you can get packed up. Just meet me at the bar."

"You're going back there? They're probably still there."

"All my stuff is there. And I'm yours now right? That should keep me safe."

I stood and reached for his hand. He grabbed his cane and brushed the grass off of his pants.

"Deal. Oh and by the way, what's your name again?"

"Just call me Roxas."

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Blind

Chapter 5

Bus 91 to Oklahoma

* * *

><p>Momma was asleep when I went to pack my stuff. Even though I promised to meet Roxas at the bar, I just let him stand in front of the yard. I didn't trust those folks to be at home; you could still hear them partying outside. My suitcase was still packed since I only stayed here a few days. It didn't take me long to go back outside to meet the blonde.<p>

"That was quick." He mumbled.

"Yeah, we gotta get outta here quick. I'll go get your stuff from the bar."

"It's okay, just forget them. All of it fits in a garbage bag anyway."

"Those are going to be your set of clothes for a whole week. Are you sure that you just want to leave them there? Don't you have any valuables?"

"No, I'm a broke man, Axel Love. Just forget it."

I set my luggage on the ground. "Lead me to the bar. We'll go through the back and get your stuff. I'm not leaving here with you if you won't even leave with your own belongings."

"All that's in there of mine is some shorts, a pair of boots, and my uniform! That stuff don't mean nothin' to me! I just wanna leave here!"

It was obvious that he didn't care for things, his things more specifically. But I didn't have enough money to buy him a whole new wardrobe and I knew he was broke, as he says a million times.

"Fine, but wash those clothes often and bathe regularly…"

I guess he shrugged or rolled his eyes because I didn't get a response.

"Now just lead me to the bus stop and we'll wait."

"Busses come out this late?"

A quiet curse fled my mouth. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine."

"What?! How are we going to make an exit if we have to wait to make an exit? Now we just look like fools."

"Why don't we stay at your house?"

"Do you want to die? Momma will kill you and I wouldn't even see it; but I would know it's comin'. I have to ask Demyx or something…"

"No."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Why not? He has extra space."

"Why don't we just stay at your place? Or go to the bar?"

I squinted my eyes at him. "Is this a joke? Is it my birthday? Do you think this is funny? Are you throwing a surprise birthday? Why would we go running back into danger? Does that make sense?"

"Look, I know it sounds stupid—"

"Very."

"But we have to be in a place where no one would expect us to be. If I go to Demyx's house, everyone will think I'm sleeping with him and we don't want any more rumors. Momma Love hates seeing you with men so I'm pretty sure that everyone would guess that I got kicked out and they don't have to worry about you being with me! Or if we go to the bar, no one will notice because they think that I would be smart enough not to go back."

He spoke rapidly and goodness was it fast. I wish I could've seen his lips move… He turned my body to face him and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Our choices are limited; we have to choose at least one."

I nodded slightly. "We'll just stay at Momma's house… At least she won't really murder you. Worst thing that can happen is she can kick us out but we're already leaving anyway. C'mon, let's go in."

I gathered my suitcase and carried it back in the house. When we walked through the doors, the house was obviously dark except for a night light that was in the corner. I could hear Momma softly snoring upstairs which was a big relief to the both of us.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just go upstairs and turn to the first door on the right. That's my room so we can sleep there. Don't take off your clothes or anything; we'll leave first thing in the morning."

Roxas led me up the steps and followed my directions. He flicked the light on and led me to the bed. I sat down and untied my shoes as I heard clothes shuffle.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "You don't have to pay me for this, you know?"

"I hate wearing pants when I sleep. I usually sleep in the nude but I know that's rude. Er, do you mind me sleeping in my underwear?"

"No, it's a guy thing. Just as long as you don't cuddle next to me, I'll be fine."

"Why, don't like human contact?"

"No, it's just I don't wanna hear Momma's complaining if she saw you naked on me. Just try to keep your distance, alright?"

"I understand…" He grumbled. "But I won't promise."

"Look, I already told you that I don't need payment." He turned the lights off. "I just need you to get out of this place with me and survive."

"I guess I can do that…"

I lay on the pillow but didn't get under the covers; he did, though. I tried to close my eyes and rest but I couldn't sleep knowing that I was in my momma's house with a man I was about to run away with. Roxas yawned beside me but it felt like he wasn't even in the bed. He must've been laying on three inches of the mattress because he was so far away from me. I pulled myself together.

"You can spread out, you know."

"I'm fine."

He really wasn't because his leg bumped right into mine but it was cloaked in sheets.

"Yeah right. Just take as much room as you need."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"A bit."

"I'm not trying to come onto you, Axel Love; I'm just really cramped…"

"It's fine, just don't put your head on my chest."

"What if we weren't in your house; what would we do then?"

I thought about it, my mind snaking to those dirty thoughts about his pink lips and smooth thighs. Him laying his head on my chest and those whispering lips teasing me until I could barely control myself to not flip him under me—

"We would just sit here." I stated tensely.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to sleep with you for this. Well, have sex with you, that is. You're a good guy, Axel Love…"

After that, I assumed he nodded off to sleep and I knew I had to as well but the fact that his body was only inches away from mine, made me nervous. I was only physically attracted to something that could've been a lie. What if he was a brunette and had yellow teeth? What if he had a pudgy waist and his skin was clammy and pale? Yes, it was a lie. He is ugly, he's ugly, he's ugly! I was getting angry at him for 'lying' to me but we weren't in a relationship, I wasn't supposed to care.

But what if Roxas was a blue eyed, thin waist-ed, long legged, petite, tan, golden blonde? I could be passing up on something tasteful.

"Mmm…"

Roxas shifted in his sleep. I was pretty sure he faced me because I could hear his breathing clearer.

My heart raced as I closed my eyes. I needed to get some sleep.

"Axel, wake up quick, before your mother comes!"

Hands violently shook me awake.

"Is she up?"

"No, well, I don't know. All I heard was someone brushing their teeth! It's your momma!"

"Well then, she's up!"

"How am I supposed to know who lives here?"

"It's just her which is why I feel bad for leaving but I know she'll do fine. Daddy died here and she wants to too."

The warm hands slowly left my shoulders as I bent down to tug on my boots.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You were whimpering in your sleep…or was that your momma too?"

"Don't worry about it." I muttered as I expertly tied the laces. "Just get dressed."

I felt Roxas's presence leave to go to the other side of the bed. Clothes shuffled as he tugged them on.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Oklahoma maybe? No one lives out there."

"I'm so excited to be honest. I never did anything so daring before. Well, not anything as daring as this: running away with a blind man…"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

We exited through the front door with only my luggage and cane in tote. The bus station was about two miles away from Brickwood and to be honest, I wasn't ready for the walk.

"I don't think I can do this without saying goodbye to Demyx. Maybe we should stop there for a while."

No, I didn't want to see Demyx but I also didn't want to walk to the bus stop. I had to stall for just one minute, maybe even get some lemonade. I heard the other sigh.

"C'mon then, Love. I'll take you there but we have to be out lickity split! I don't want to stay another day in this town. I don't know what they would do to me if they found out I was still here."

"Aw, don't worry about that, Roxas. Demyx is just a great friend of mine. And trust me, I don't want to stay here with Momma, especially after I didn't attend the pie contest and instead defended the town hook—er I mean…"

"I'm no hooker! And I'm no hoe! Ask Sora what he does on Friday nights! Ask your neighbor what she does on Tuesday! This town ain't nothin' but a Jerry Springer show in itself and you got the nerve to turn around to me and call me the town slut?"

I stood still with nothing to say but "Sorry."

"I'll walk you there and to the bus stop but after we get where we're goin', you don't have to worry about me anymore since I ruined your whole relationship with your momma and her little pie baking contest!"

"Quiet down, please." I harshly whispered.

"Don't you ever say that again. You don't know half the shit I've been through to come to a place better than where I originally was. Being called a town hoe is one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me but I want nicer, Love. Now it's unacceptable!"

I heard him whimper a few times and hiccup between sobs. I didn't mean to make him upset, I was just saying what Momma would've said if she ever caught me after the contest. I reached out to grab him by the shoulders but he only made contact with one of my hands.

"Don't touch me. Just walk."

He grabbed my suitcase and led me down the street.

"I'm sorry." I muttered again.

"Don't say anything about it." He snapped.

We eventually got to Demyx's farm without me having to give directions. I felt like it was odd but I know Roxas was the waiter that served us that night so maybe they already knew each other. It still struck me as odd but I was glad I didn't bring it up along the way. Who knows what would've happened? Maybe Roxas would've just ditched me on the side of the road for always putting up with my crap for the past five minutes.

"Hey Axel. You got here by yourself again?"

Hopefully Demyx was just ignoring the other man by my side and I wasn't actually dropped off at Demyx's place of all places.

"No… Look, I just want to bid you goodbye."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving a bit earlier than I expected. I can't deal with Momma anymore; she's killin' me."

"I was at the pie baking contest yesterday…"

"Did she win?"

"As she does every year."

I smiled a bit feeling prideful for Momma. "That's good."

"Axel, where were you? A lot of folks down at the bar said that you were out claiming unwanted territory. Is that true?"

"You know I never really cared for the Cracker Jack riddles. What territory? Who are these folks?"

"That waiter that night. That Roxas guy. Stop playing with me Axel."

"You ain't a toy but you're gettin' pretty close to being a damn Bop It. Now look here Demyx, ain't nobody playing with your feelings or your heart. I told you flat out that I don't like you romantically."

"You still shouldn't deny my love for you!"

"I know you hear me but you aren't listening to me! I don't want you, never have, and never will."

It was at that moment, at four o'clock in the morning, that Demyx took me by the neck and planted his lips right on mine. At first my reaction was to get him off of me because I still thought Roxas was around to see it but then I changed my mind. I wasn't involved with Roxas; he didn't know anything about my relations with Demyx so why should he care? Demyx moved his lips again and nibbled on my bottom lip trying to get me to participate in the kiss but I was too far off in thought. What if Roxas did like me? That had to be the only reason why he would run away with me. Did Demyx notice my suitcase? Where is Roxas?

"Axel, c'mon now. Don't look at me like that…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Demyx."

"You're looking at me like you hate me. Look, if you're not attracted to men anymore, I'm so sorry to come onto you like this. But I still think it's unfair, if you still like men, to not feel something special with me. Axel…I'm in love with you and this is your response to it?"

I stood there in thought about his question then finally said, "Aw, what the hell." And kissed him the same way he kissed me. I pressed the back of his head onto my face and he clung onto my shirt and moaned. When I pulled him away by the hair, he grunted.

"This should teach you something very special."

"What is it?"

"That just because you kiss someone like this, it doesn't mean Disney and Dreamworks are gonna bust outta the blue and make the couple fall in love with each other. It just doesn't work like that, Demyx. I still don't have feelings for you; even if you were the hottest thing in this town, I still wouldn't want to touch you."

"Really? You did that to teach me some bullshit lesson? I never knew you would be such a pile of shit, Axel. And here I was thinking you would change your mind! You're one rotten bastard, Axel Love…"

I heard his footsteps crunch in the dirt and then his screen door slammed shut. At least this way, he would leave me alone and stop trying to advance on me. Now he can just hate me and save himself the trouble.

"I hope I never catch feelings like that. Looking in the face of someone you love and calling them shit is pretty drastic."

"How did he not see you?" I asked.

"I moved to the side of his house where it was still dark. Come on, we got a bus to catch."

Roxas dragged me along with my suitcase rolling behind him. I made sure to wave my cane so it wouldn't tap his heels as it did for the fifth time in the past two minutes.

"What, you don't think I'll tell you if there's something in the way?"

"It's just habit."

"We're almost there."

"What time is it?"

"I would say about six in the morning now. Busses have passed but none of them were to our location so it must leave later."

In the estimated time of thirty minutes, we finally got to the station and on the bus. Roxas showed me to a seat and put my luggage underneath it. I sat down slowly making sure I didn't pop my knees.

"I'm sitting next to you so no one robs you, okay?" He whispered.

I smiled. "Well aren't you just an angel?"

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Blind

Chapter 6

Make Note of This

* * *

><p>"Hey, Axel Love, tell me about you. You seem to be a daring person; just doing this on the stunt and all."<p>

"So do you; especially after that throw down yesterday."

"What makes you insist that I spill first?"

"Well, I need to know the person I have to trust from now on. I should be more curious about you than you need to be about me."

"Well, how can I tell that you're really blind? You could be putting up a show."

"You're right." I nodded slowly. "But I'm not and I can prove it if you just ask Momma."

"Tch, don't nobody wanna talk to your momma! You didn't even want to talk to her!"

"But I still love her like she loves me, no doubts about it."

"Where's your daddy?"

"Dead." I stated blankly.

"Did you know about him?"

"Of course. He was the one who tried to persuade me away from joining the Forces but I didn't listen to him; I never really listened to him much. He was a tall man and he loved to work the farm. He was born and raised in Texas but moved to Brickwood after his trailer park got flooded. Then he met my momma and settled down on her farm after her daddy died. Then her momma left for a different town, found a man, and died so then it was just my parents taking care of the land. They weren't married for a long time until my dad got momma pregnant with me and they decided to tie the knot in the back of the barn all while cuttin' my umbilical cord."

"Ew."

"I never really seen him out of character, he was always harsh and mean; just a mean ol' coot. But one day, I was hanging out with some friends and we were just talking about life and our goals and dreams. I wasn't doin' good in school, Momma didn't know what to do with me, Daddy was always tired of Momma's hollerin' about me failing, and I was sick of working school, the farm, and a job all at once. So I told my friends about my dreams and hopes to be in the Forces. Demyx, who's been my friend since time, told me to not go because then he wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. Come to think of it, he liked me back then too… You still awake?"

"Yeah… but you gotta cut to the chase."

I sighed. "My other friends, some were the ones you've been with, discouraged me from going too. When I went back home I saw Daddy on the porch in his rocking chair he made by his own hands and was gulping down some beer he probably brewed himself. I was walking up the walk way and the creek of his chair became louder as I approached the porch. He eyed the driveway and said to me, 'Son, I don't want you to go'. Then he just started cryin' and I went inside and watched him rock in that chair all night long until it broke. Other than that, every memory of my father was the same of the ol' coot."

I didn't hear anything from the blond so I nudged his thigh with mine. "You still up?"

"But tell me how you became blind."

"I don't remember much but I do have some flashbacks, good and bad. All I know is that there were mines all over the place and a tank rolled over one, blew it up, and some debris knocked me over. I was unconscious but my team still carried me out to the medic. When I woke up, I was so afraid when I noticed I was bleeding from my face and passed out again. They deported me from there because I was blind and basically useless for the fields and got the surgery done on my eyes only to find out I wouldn't be able to see again."

"Did you cry?"

"Of course, for forty days and forty nights."

"You'll never be able to see again? Like—ever?"

"Never."

Roxas put a hand on my thigh and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Your story time made me sleepy so I'm taking a break."

"What about yours? You aren't going to tell me anything about you? I think that's really unfair."

"I won't be asleep. Look, if you want to know about me, know this: I never fall asleep with my clothes on."

"Okay? Why would I find that to be of valuable information?"

"Just in case."

"Do you have family in Oklahoma?"

"Obviously not. All my family is in Alabama."

"Tell me about them."

He hummed and clucked his teeth. "Now's not the time in our relationship to be sharing such information."

I shrugged. "I still wanna know…"

Roxas moved abruptly away from my body and snapped the words, "My daddy is a cop and my momma is a bitch."

I sat still for a moment trying to process his disrespect towards his momma but I didn't comment about it.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Just drop it." He mumbled.

And that was all we said to each other for the rest of the four hours on Bus 91 to Oklahoma.

* * *

><p>RAWR<p>

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
